The keypad of the wireless communication device is used e.g. for dialling a telephone number when setting up a call, for answering an incoming call and for changing the operational settings of the wireless communication device. Many wireless communication devices also offer the option for selecting the last dialled telephone number by pressing one key, such as the handset key. In situations of using wireless communication devices, there is the risk of pressing any key of the keypad unintentionally. As a result of such a situation, the wireless communication device may e.g. set up a call to the telephone number that was last dialled by the user, or the settings of the wireless communication device may be changed. For preventing this, systems have been developed for locking the keyboard of a wireless communication device, whereby the normal operation of the keyboard is prevented. This keyguard is intended for preventing error operations by unintentional pressing of keys.
The keyguard can be implemented for example mechanically, whereby a protective flip or slide for protecting the keypad from unintentional pressing. The keyguard can also be implemented by means of the menu operations of the wireless communication device, whereby the user selects e.g. by a menu key the menu operation, after which the user can flick the menus by scanning keys, such as arrow keys, or select a desired menu operation by the numerical keys. There are also known wireless communication devices in which the keyguard can be selected by pressing the M and * keys. After this, the operation of the keypad is limited so that the wireless communication device will not react to all key pressings. The keyguard can thus be turned off by a predetermined key sequence, such as by pressing the M and * keys in sequence. There is also a known solution in which the keyguard can be turned on by pressing a predetermined key, such as the # key, continuously for a longer time, for example for a couple of seconds, and the keyguard is turned off in a corresponding way by pressing this key continuously for a longer time.
A problems with these wireless communication devices of prior art is, inter alia, the fact that when an auxiliary device with a keypad of its own is connected with the basic unit, the keyguard of the basic unit has no effect on the operation of this keyboard of the auxiliary device. Consequently, operations induced by unintentional pressing of the keypad of the auxiliary unit cannot be prevented by the keyguard of the basic unit.
One such auxiliary unit is an auxiliary battery and a recorder connected to it. The auxiliary unit comprises thus a keypad for controlling the operation of the recorder. Another auxiliary unit to be mentioned in this context is a so-called wristband element comprising at least part of the user interface of the wireless communication device, such as a keypad containing at least the handset keys, a display device, an earpiece and a microphone. A wireless communication device of this kind, equipped with a wristband element, is described in an earlier, still secret patent application by the same applicant.
One purpose of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device in which the keyguard of the basic unit locks also the keypad of one or more auxiliary units connected to the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device according to the present invention is characterized in that the wireless communication device comprises further means for locking the keypad of at least one auxiliary unit functionally connected to the basic unit simultaneously with locking the keypad of the basic unit, and means for unlocking the keypad of the auxiliary device simultaneously with unlocking the keypad of the basic unit, wherein when the keypad of the auxiliary device is locked, its operation is at least partly prevented. Further, the method according to the present invention is characterized in that the keypad of the auxiliary device is locked in connection with locking the keypad of the basic unit and the keypad of the auxiliary device is unlocked in connection with unlocking the keypad of the basic unit. The invention is based on the idea that when the keypad of the basic unit is locked, the operation of the keypad of the auxiliary unit is prevented either by transmitting information on the keyguard from the basic unit to the auxiliary unit or by ignoring pressing of the keypad of the auxiliary unit in the basic unit.
The invention gives significant advantages to the solutions of prior art. In a wireless communication device according to the invention, it is possible by one keyguard function to lock the keypad of one or more auxiliary devices in addition to the keypad of the basic unit, wherein the effect of unintentional pressing of keys is prevented. Thus, it will not be necessary to provide the auxiliary unit with separate keyguards, such as mechanical covers or the like.